Torn
by JJ226
Summary: This is Episode 12 of my Season 4 Fan Fiction which I realised that I had not uploaded onto here so here it is :D It is called Torn and is Kate Centric


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

Torn- Kate Centric

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithAugust 4th 2007

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We are at the same scene as what last episode "Genesis" ended on. MINKOWSKI has just come out of the jungle as CLAIRE has been sent off by everyone on the beach. GERALD has stormed up to MINKOWSKI and said "You have some explaining to do, Minkowski". MINKOWSKI is now left by himself in the centre of a large crowd looking scared to death. GERALD is marching forward towards him. KAREN is slowly working her way up behind him. GERALD grabs MINKOWSKI by the scruff and goes close face to face.

GERALD

Do you understand me, Rhys? You have bloody messed up, you son of a bitch!

GERALD is spitting as he says this to MINKOWSKI all over his face. GERALD then begins to swing to hit MINKOWSKI but his hand is grabbed by KAREN.

KAREN

No Gerald!

KATE then emerges through the crowd walking toward them.

KATE

Gerald? Look, don't do this! Ok?

KATE comes closer to talk as to not let everyone else here her talking to them.

KATE (CONTN'D)

Just wait. Not here: not in front of him. Take him into the jungle or something. Just not here: not on this beach. Ok?

MINKOWSKI stares at her quite scared. GERALD just nods his head slowly and lets go of MINKOWSKI.

GERALD

Ok. Do you have anywhere in the jungle we can just go to sort this out?

KATE thinks about it.

KATE

Just tie him to a tree. Jack, Sayid and Juliet should be back soon. Jack will know what to do and if you really want him sorting out, Sayid will be able to do for you.

INT. A CAR (FLASH FORWARD)

We see an eye reflecting back at the camera in a rear view mirror. We zoom further out to see that it is KATE'S eye that is looking at the rear view mirror. Then, the angle of the camera changes so we see what KATE is staring at: it is the scene at the airport between KATE and JACK in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass" where KATE is now driving away from JACK who is still shouting to her. We switch angle again back to KATE'S eye as we see a tear slowly develop in it and then run down her cheek.

EXT. OUTSIDE A HOUSE

We see KATE'S car slowly pull up on the drive of a house. KATE gets out of the car despondently and locks it automatically. KATE makes her way over to the front door of the house and enters the house.

INT. THE HOUSE

KATE enters the house to KEVIN who is sat on the lower steps of the stairs. KATE stops as she notices KEVIN on the stairs. KEVIN slowly looks up at her.

KEVIN

Where have you been, Kate?

KATE walks up to him.

KATE

I've just been out to see someone. What's the matter with you?

KATE crouches down to KEVIN'S level.

KEVIN

I come home, Kate, and you're not here. I thought you said that you were wanting to keep to the house because of you know what? What happened to that, hey? Kate, you are still wanted. Don't you realise that?

KATE stands up

KATE

Of course I do, Kevin! How stupid do you think I am?

KEVIN also stands up furiously.

KEVIN

Kate, where have you been?!? I'm only looking out for you!

KATE walks into the kitchen. KEVIN follows her into there.

INT. THE KITCHEN

KATE begins to make a cup of tea, putting the kettle on as KEVIN storms in.

KEVIN (CONTN'D)

Kate, where have you been? This is the last time I'm gonna ask you!

KATE turns around towards him as she did have her back towards KEVIN.

KATE

Do you really want to know, Kevin?

KEVIN

Of course I want to know, Kate!

KATE

Well, I went to go see Jack, Kevin!

KEVIN looks shocked at her.

KATE (CONTN'D)

Yes, Kevin, Jack: Jack from the island: the one that I did fall in love with but do you know what?

KATE turns around to carry on with her tea and to also cover up her tears.

KATE (CONTN'D)

Do you want to know what I said to him, Kevin?

KEVIN looks at her, guilty over what he has asked.

KEVIN

What?

KATE

I refused to listen to him and said that I needed to get back for you because you would be wondering where I was! Well, I was right about you wondering where I was, wasn't I?

There is an awkward pause between the two of them.

KATE (CONTN'D)

Now, do you want a cup of tea?

KEVIN pauses for a moment

KEVIN

No, I'm fine, thanks.

KEVIN then turns and exits from the room. KATE looks round to see that he has gone and then bursts into full tears.

LOST

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see MINKOWSKI who is now tied up a tree, surrounded by GERALD, KAREN, KATE, DESMOND and LOCKE. LOCKE and DESMOND are staying a bit away from MINKOWSKI whereas GERALD and KATE are up close to him. KAREN being more so in the middle of LOCKE, DESMOND, KATE and GERALD'S positions. GERALD walks up towards MINKOWSKI.

GERALD

So, you can explain now can't you?

MINKOWSKI looks at him, pleading with his eyes. GERALD laughs at him.

GERALD (CONTN'D)

I honestly thought that I could trust you, Rhys. What a mistake, hey?

MINKOWSKI doesn't respond. This infuriates GERALD even more who swings and punches him across the face.

KATE

Hey!

KATE runs up to the two and pulls them apart.

KATE (CONTN'D)

I said to wait didn't I? What answers do you want from him anyway?

KATE seemingly leaves MINKOWSKI who is in pain and starts to make her way forward to GERALD.

GERALD

He messed up. I need to know what he did so I can hope to reverse it.

KATE laughs at him.

KATE

So you can reverse it?

GERALD

Yes, we need good relations with people, the hostiles, if we are to attempt to rebuild the DHARMA initiative.

DESMOND reacts slightly at the idea of the DHARMA initiative restarting. He stands up, also, making his way towards GERALD.

DESMOND

So, you're planning on locking people like me up in a station and making them press a button every 108 minutes?

GERALD looks shocked at DESMOND.

GERALD

You still do that?

DESMOND

Did... it was destroyed: The Swan.

GERALD looks scared.

GERALD

What happened? How come it did not destroy the world?

DESMOND shrugs

DESMOND

How am I supposed to know but you have destroyed my life!

KATE also steps in between DESMOND and GERALD.

KATE

Don't Desmond... please?

DESMOND turns away from KATE and GERALD walking back over to LOCKE. KATE turns to GERALD.

KATE (CONTN'D)

I wouldn't become the most hated person on this island. Ok? If you are, it can do things to you.

We then go over to DESMOND and LOCKE. DESMOND leans into LOCKE.

DESMOND

I'm off back to it.

LOCKE

What? You can't!

DESMOND

Just watch me, brother.

DESMOND then walks off into the jungle. KATE looks confused over DESMOND'S departure and looks to LOCKE.

KATE

Where is he off?

LOCKE shrugs

LOCKE

How am I supposed to know?

As people turn, we see a slight look of worry come over LOCKE'S face.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. HURLEY'S TENT

HURLEY is just sat in his tent watching what the other survivors are doing. He looks over to his left and onto JIN and SUN who are preparing some food. He then looks over to his right ad notices someone coming out of the jungle tree line: JACK followed by JULIET and SAYID. HURLEY automatically jumps up and begins to run towards them.

HURLEY

Jack! Dude!

JACK, JULIET and SAYID smile as they see HURLEY running towards them. Other people begin to notice them returning now and beginning to make their ways over to them. HURLEY reaches them and grabs onto JACK'S shoulder. He begins to lead him away where people aren't anymore. JACK just looks confused.

JACK

Hurley, where are you taking me?

HURLEY walks a bit further with JACK and then stops them both.

HURLEY

Jack, erm... something has happened here at a fast pace, like, whilst you have, like, been away doing whatever you were doing in the jungle or wherever you are.

JACK

Hurley, what has happened?

JACK looks quite nervous about the possibilities about what could have happened.

HURLEY

Well, it all sorta started when, you know, Gerald and Karen DeGroot, like, landed in their helicopter...

JACK looks shocked already

JACK

Are you being serious, Hurley?

HURLEY

Wait, there is more to come yet.

HURLEY takes a breath

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

And then, like, they told Claire that she could go home so there was, like, a big thing of her going away in their helicopter which fulfils Desmond's visions but that's another thing. Yeah, and whilst we were, like, waving bye to Claire as she took off in the helicopter, well, that dude, you know... erm... what's his name?

JACK just looks confused whilst HURLEY thinks

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Oh, oh, oh, he's called Minkowski, that's it! Well, he came running through the jungle and you that Gerald DeGroot, well, he got really angry with him and now they are in the jungle with him and, yeah, god knows what they are doing to him.

JACK pauses

JACK

Are you joking me, Hurley?

HURLEY shakes his head

JACK (CONTN'D)

Ok, where in the jungle are they? And with who?

HURLEY

I don't know, dude, but I thought you better know... Oh and I think it was, like, Kate, Locke and Desmond...

JACK

Kate?

HURLEY nods his head slightly

JACK (CONTN'D)

Yeah, Ok, thanks Hurley

JACK pats HURLEY on the shoulder and then goes past him and begins to running towards SAYID. Over by SAYID, JACK pulls him aside.

JACK (CONTN'D)

I need you to find someone for me, Sayid

SAYID

Who?

JACK

Minkowski...

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see JACK and SAYID walking through the jungle. SAYID is examining the jungle floor, most presumably for tracks of some sort. SAYID then stops and turns round to face JACK.

SAYID

The tracks now lead in this direction...

SAYID points in a direction which JACK quickly follows leaving SAYID behind him. JACK runs down this direction looking frantically around the jungle.

JACK

Kate! Where are you? Minkowski?!?

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

KATE, MINKOWSKI, GERALD, KAREN and LOCKE all look around the jungle as they hear JACK shouting.

KATE

Jack!!! I'm here!

EXT. THE JUNGLE

JACK stops running as he hears KATE respond to him. He runs in the direction of her voice shouting.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

JACK suddenly bursts through the bushes into the clearing. He automatically runs towards KATE whom he embraces straight away. All the other people just stare at the two of them as they are hugging in the centre of them all. KATE rests her head on JACK's shoulder and puts her mouth to his ear.

KATE

Thank god you're here, Jack.

INT. KATE'S LIVING ROOM (FLASH FORWARD)

KATE is sat watching TV on the sofa by herself. The lottery is on. The first few numbers have come on 4, 8, 15, 16 but then the doorbell of the house rings. KATE looks away from the TV and over to the door scared to death. She gets slowly off the sofa and cautiously makes her way over to the door. She looks through the peephole of the door but no one can be seen through it.

KATE (THROUGH THE DOOR)

Who is there?

VOICE ON OTHER SIDE OF DOOR

It's me, Kate

KATE looks scared

KATE

Who are you?

They bang on the door

VOICE

Kate, let me in, please, I need to speak to you

A look of realisation comes across KATE'S face

KATE

Jack? Is that you?

VOICE

Yes, Kate, now, just let me in... Please?

KATE slowly opens the door to reveal JACK now standing to the side of the peephole's vision.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Hi Kate

KATE looks angrily at him and quickly ushers him inside the house, slamming the door after him.

KATE

Jack! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear at the airport didn't I?

JACK looks like he is about to respond but KATE carries on speaking

KATE (CONTN'D)

Jack, how did you even find out where I live?

JACK pauses

JACK

I have my sources

KATE looks angrily at him once more and then storms off into the living room to turn off the TV: it is announcing a winner on the TV as she turns it off. JACK follows her into the living room

KATE

Jack, for goodness sakes!

JACK

We need to go back, Kate, you know we do!

KATE stares at him for a moment gobsmacked

KATE

Jack, we do not need to go back. We were meant to come off the island and that is it! Ok?

JACK

Kate, we need to go back to how it was on the island? Together...

KATE shakes her head at him

KATE

Jack, we were never together! You were with Juliet and I was with Sawyer for that short while wasn't I? Jack, we are never going to be together: it is not meant to be. Obstacles stand in our way; and for one thing Jack, I am a murderer aren't I? You aren't: we are completely different.

JACK

Don't say that Kate, I am a murderer. You know that!

JACK pauses a moment as he takes a deep breath.

JACK

Yes, ok, we were never properly together but you know that we would have been, don't you?

KATE

Yes, well, things never go as planned hey? Now, Jack, please stop this: this nonsense about going back to the island!

JACK

Do you even know what they are doing to that island? They are destroying it completely!

KATE

Jack, you're starting to sound like Ben...

There is suddenly an awkward silence between the two of them.

KATE (CONTN'D)

Look, just go Jack before Kevin gets back!

KATE walks up to JACK and begins to push him towards the door. He doesn't resist her push and just goes along with it. KATE gets to the door with him and opens it. He just pauses and waits at the door.

KATE

This is it, Jack. The last time we will ever see each other. Ok? I don't want to see you again!

JACK

Kate, you'll realise soon enough...

KATE

No, I won't Jack

KATE then slams the door on him.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

They are all once more surrounding MINKOWSKI. SAYID has now joined them. We see KATE looking anxiously at JACK, GERALD and SAYID. JACK then walks over to GERALD.

JACK

What is it that you want from this son of a bitch?

JACK points at MINKOWSKI who laughs feebly.

GERALD

I need to know what he has done on this island that has messed things up!

JACK

Oh trust me, I can tell you what he has done to us!

JACK walks up to him

JACK (CONTN'D)

This bastard promised us that he would help us get off this island but no, what does he go and do? Ambush us! But we won didn't we?

JACK looks at MINKOWSKI quickly and then back to GERALD

JACK (CONTN'D)And as far as I am away managed to capture Ben Linus and take him to The Hydra Station which luckily me, Sayid and Juliet were at and then guess what? He fought us again! And again, we won killing off Al was he called, Rhys?

JACK has real spite in his tone.

JACK (CONTN'D)

And now he is here, in more trouble. I'm guessing you're in charge of him are you?

JACK looks towards GERALD and KAREN

KAREN

Yes but we didn't realise that he was going to do this did we, Gerald?

GERALD

Of course not hence why we are teaching him a lesson now!

LOCKE suddenly stands up

LOCKE

Look, I just think that perhaps this is your business and that we shouldn't get involved in it, hey Jack?

JACK stares at him for a moment.

JACK

John, on this island someone's business is just everyone's business and he has messed me about so he deserves it. Ok?

LOCKE

Yes, well, I can see that it is pointless me being here so, I'm just gonna go. Ok?

SAYID

Ok, John, goodbye.

LOCKE quickly hurries off into the jungle.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see LOCKE quickly makes his way away.

LOCKE

For god's sake, Desmond!

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

We see them all except KATE look at the place where LOCKE exited.

KATE

Look, I kinda agree with Locke, Jack. I mean stay here if you want but just for a moment, can I have a word with you?

They all look at her as she speaks.

JACK

Kate...

JACK is cut off by KATE

KATE

Jack, please, just for a moment.

JACK

Ok...

JACK and KATE leave the clearing leaving SAYID, MINKOWSKI, GERALD and KAREN alone. There is a slight awkwardness between SAYID and GERALD and KAREN. They both look each up and down in disgust.

SAYID

I know what you are up to...

GERALD looks taken aback

GERALD

Pardon

SAYID

I know and I can promise you that you will not win. You're false...

GERALD

Oh trust me Sayid Jarrah, we will win no matter what it takes. This buffoon...

GERALD points at MINKOWSKI

GERALD (CONTN'D)

Well, he is just a slight bump along the road to victory or in our case: the island.

GERALD winks slightly evilly at SAYID.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. KATE'S KITCHEN (FLASH FORWARD)

KATE is making some food in a housewife manor but she is also evidently down and deep in thought about something. KEVIN enters happily.

KEVIN

Hey Hun, are you ok?

KEVIN walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek.

KATE

Yeah I'm fine. How was work?

KEVIN

Work? Oh hectic! We had some Iraqi man claiming he was in a suicide pact with some woman that he shot. So, I had to sort him out. Poor fella: was convinced that he had done nothing wrong that her gun didn't work but his gun did work and then he shot her...

KEVIN stops here as he realises that there is something wrong with KATE

KEVIN (CONTN'D)

Kate, is there something the matter?

KATE pauses then turns around to face him.

KATE

No, I'm fine honestly

KEVIN

No you aren't Kate. What has happened?

KEVIN runs up to her grabbing her by both her arms. KATE begins to cry.

KEVIN

Kate, tell me

KATE

I'm fine Kev... just cutting onions...

KATE points to where she is preparing food but there are no onions where she was.

KEVIN

Kate, you can tell me... please...

KEVIN embraces her. KATE begins to talk but it is muffled so he pulls away from her.

KEVIN (CONTN'D)

What was that Kate?

KATE

Just... someone came to see me and they are convinced that I should do something...

KEVIN cuts KATE off

KEVIN

Was it that Jack again?

KATE stares at him for a moment

KATE

How do you know?

KEVIN

From the way you have described people from the island, Kate, it is pretty obvious that it was him because no one else would have been able to get you in such a state. What was he saying?

KATE

He wants to go back to the island and I was convinced that this was stupid: wow, let's go back to how we were but there was nothing proper and oh no, DHARMA are ruining the island but now, I don't know. There was just something about the way he was saying that made me believe him: I might have to go back to the island...

KEVIN pauses staring at her

KEVIN

Kate, you can't...

KEVIN is cut off by KATE

KATE

I have to Kevin. Jack was being serious! I'm so sorry

KEVIN

Kate, it is not a matter of you cannot, it's a matter of I'm not letting you!

KATE looks shocked at KEVIN

KATE

Kevin, you do not control me!

KEVIN

I know that, Kate, but I will not let you go back to that hellhole where you could die or anything of that sort!

KATE

I have to, Kevin... it's fate...

KEVIN laughs slightly

KEVIN

Since when did you ever believe in fate?

KATE begins to take off the apron that she is wearing

KATE

A person called John Locke introduced it to me

KATE slams the apron down on the kitchen work surface

KATE (CONTN'D)

Now move, Kevin

KATE wipes away the tears from her face as KEVIN stands there defiantly

KATE (CONTN'D)

Don't make me, Kevin!

KEVIN doesn't respond so KATE just swings and punches him right on the bridge of the nose. He pulls away leaving space for KATE to go by as he tends to his nose.

KEVIN

Kate!!!

KATE

I'm sorry, Kevin but goodbye!

KATE exits the kitchen.

EXT. THE JUNGLE (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

We see KATE and JACK slowly making their way through the jungle. KATE is looking up at JACK who looks extremely tired.

JACK

What do you want, Kate?

JACK stops walking as does KATE.

KATE

I just wanted to tell you something...

JACK cuts KATE off

JACK

What Kate? You had to pick the most awkward moment didn't you?

KATE

Jack, Sawyer and me have broke up

JACK

Oh...

KATE

Yeah, he thinks that I'm just gonna go back to you and thinks that the relationship is going nowhere.

Jack

Well, we aren't going to together are we? I mean I'm with Juliet, Kate.

KATE

Yes, I know that Jack! You flaunt it enough...

JACK cuts KATE off again

JACK

Kate, don't say that. Ok?!? Juliet and me love each other no matter what she did to me when we were at The Hydra: she only did that because she had to. I know that you don't get along the best but so what? Now, Kate, I have to go back to Minkowski!

JACK turns around and begins to make his way back leaving KATE in the middle of the jungle.

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE

We see DESMOND walking at a fast pace through the jungle. He looks about him nervously as he hears a voice.

VOICE

Desmond...

DESMOND just carries on walking.

VOICE (CONTN'D)

Desmond... You can't escape it...

DESMOND now stops and looks about himself.

DESMOND

Come on... whatever you are! Charlie? It wasn't my fault!

DESMOND stops turning around as he notices CHARLIE: this time he is soaking wet.

CHARLIE

Desmond, Desmond, you can't escape me...

DESMOND looks scared and then runs off further into the jungle. DESMOND stops suddenly as he sees CHARLIE there in front of him.

DESMOND

What the hell?!? Just leave me! I'm sorry Charlie!

DESMOND starts to cry slightly. He falls to the floor in a position which is reminiscent begging for forgiveness.

DESMOND

Please Charlie...?

With the camera on DESMOND'S face, he looks up and is scared to death of what he sees. The camera pans around 180 degrees and we see that what he is scared of is an Airedale Terrier dog which is now barking loudly at him. The camera then pans back 180 degrees to show DESMOND running away from it.

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE

We see DESMOND running. He stops and looks behind him: there is nothing there. DESMOND is breathing very heavily. He bends down putting his hands on his thighs to help him breath.

DESMOND

For god's sake!

DESMOND stands up once more and looks around himself.

DESMOND (CONT'D)

And great! What bloody direction now?

MALE VOICE

Over there

DESMOND turns around to see LOCKE stood behind him pointing in a direction.

DESMOND

John?

LOCKE

Yes, Desmond.

DESMOND

Why the hell have you come after me?

LOCKE

Well, I have to keep my eye on you don't I?

LOCKE pauses

LOCKE (CONT'D)

Are we going to The Griffin then?

DESMOND breathes heavily again.

DESMOND

Yeah...

LOCKE then begins to set off in the direction that he had previously pointed in. DESMOND slowly begins to follow him.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

We see JACK re-enter the jungle clearing where MINKOWSKI is being held. He looks from GERALD and KAREN to SAYID. He can obviously sense the tension between the two sides.

JACK

What's happened here?

GERALD

Nothing

JACK looks at GERALD over his quick answer. JACK then looks over to SAYID who nods in agreement with GERALD.

JACK

Ok...

JACK is then cut off by a large siren sound going off: a siren similar to a war air-raid siren. They all look at each other scared to death.

GERALD

What the hell is that? Is that Cerberus?

JACK

Cerberus?

SAYID

The monster, Jack!

JACK

That isn't monster but run anyway!

The floor begins to tremble slightly. GERALD, KAREN and SAYID stay where they are. JACK looks at them shocked.

JACK (CONT'D)

I said RUN!!!! Go!

GERALD, KAREN and SAYID take attention this time and begin to run out of the clearing. JACK follows them but he stops to look at MINKOWSKI who looks terrified as the siren is getting louder and as the shaking floor becomes more violent. JACK then leaves the clearing. We then see a close up of MINKOWSKI'S face as he is very scared.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. BLOCK OF APARTMENT CORRIDOR (FLASH FORWARD)

KATE is walking down the corridor looking at each apartment door number. She reaches one and stops at it. She goes forward to the door and cautiously knocks on the door. She waits a moment until the door is opened. Stood there is JACK. He smiles widely at her.

JACK

I knew you would come, Kate

KATE

Yeah, well, I guess the island meant more to me than what I thought.

JACK steps aside for her to enter

JACK

Come in...

KATE hesitantly enters as JACK closes the door behind her.

INT. JACK'S APARTMENT

All maps and similar things are spread across the floor like they were in "Through the Looking Glass". KATE looks at them shocked as JACK quickly tries to kick them to the side.

JACK

I'm sorry for the mess but I'm trying...

KATE fills in the sentence for him

KATE

To locate the island?

JACK nods his head

JACK

Yeah...

KATE

So, have you found it?

JACK

No, otherwise I would be there wouldn't I?

KATE and JACK walk further into the apartment and KATE sees bottles of alcohol on the sides. She turns furiously to JACK.

KATE

Jack, are you being serious? Do NOT become your father!

JACK looks at her guiltily.

KATE (CONT'D)

If I am going to help you with this, you will give up stuff like this! I cannot believe this, Jack!

KATE is obviously appalled at this

JACK

I'll stop...

KATE stares at him for a moment

KATE

Will you though?

JACK

Of course...

KATE

Good! Now, shall we get started on this?

EXT. THE JUNGLE (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

As we see KATE slowly walking back to the jungle clearing she also begins to hear the sirens going off and the floor begins to shake. She stops walking and looks about.

KATE

Jack?!?

Then through the bushes runs SAYID. SAYID stops as he sees KATE standing there.

SAYID

Kate run!

KATE doesn't run but just stays there

KATE

Sayid, what is happening?

SAYID

I don't know! Now, just RUN!!!

KATE also begins to run away. The camera watches the two of them run into the bushes and disappear.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

We see MINKOWSKI who is still tied up to the tree. The sirens and shaking suddenly stop where he is. He looks about confused. Then, from behind him enter people. He can hear their footsteps but cannot see them.

MINKOWSKI

Who is there?!?

He looks about frantically

MALE VOICE

Rhys, it's us

Into view come BRYAN and another man.

MINKOWSKI

Bryan? Lee?

BRYAN

We're here to get you out!

BRYAN points to people behind MINKOWSKI.

BRYAN (CONT'D)

Let him out!

The person begins to untie the ropes that are on the other side of the tree. Slowly, MINKOWSKI is set free from the ropes and stands up straight getting himself steady.

MINKOWSKI

Where are we going?

LEE

Follow us! Our camp isn't far away

BRYAN and LEE start to move but MINKOWSKI stops them

MINKOWSKI

Wait, was that you that just made the sirens and floor shaking?

They both look at him confused

BRYAN

No, what are you on about Rhys?

MINKOWSKI

Did you not hear or feel it?

BRYAN and LEE slowly shake their heads

LEE

No. Rhys, are you ok?

MINKOWSKI

Yeah of course!

BRYAN

Now, come on!

MINKOWSKI slowly nods and then they start to file out of the clearing back into the jungle.

LOST


End file.
